


No Politics

by quicksilverstucky (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Stucky Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, IT'S GAY, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, and playing video games, be warned, pure fluff, they're so cute, this is just Steve and Bucky and Nat being fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverstucky
Summary: He glared at his boyfriend. “Come on, Buck!” he shouted. “Whose side are you on?”Bucky turned and looked at him smugly. “Stevie,” he began superiorly. “In this game, there are no politics. I land squarely on the side of ‘not dying’.”***Nat walks in on Steve and Bucky playing video games.





	No Politics

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is based on a dialogue prompt that I came up with.  
> This is the prompt:  
> “Whose side are you on?”  
> “In this game, there are no politics. I land squarely on the side of ‘not dying’.”  
> Enjoy!

Nat walked toward Steve and Bucky’s room in Avengers Tower, pausing outside of the door.

There were sounds coming from inside, grunts and shouts.

She grinned and pushed the door open.

She stood in the entryway, where she could see them, but they couldn’t see her.

They were sitting cross-legged on their queen-sized bed, each holding a video game controller, facing her direction. She knew there was a huge flat-screen TV fastened to the wall in front of them.

She stared for a moment, then concluded that _they were playing XBOX._

She wondered what exactly they were playing.

She watched them fondly as Bucky leaned forward intently, smiling hugely, then Steve threw his arms up in the air and groaned.

He glared at his boyfriend. “Come on, Buck!” he shouted. “Whose side are you on?”

Bucky turned and looked at him smugly. “Stevie,” he began superiorly. “In this game, there are no politics. I land squarely on the side of ‘not dying’.”

Steve glared at him for another second before Nat came into the lighted area of the room.

She was staring at them in awe. “Are you guys playing _Halo_?” she asked amazedly.

“No!” Steve shouted at the same time that Bucky shook his head.

“We’re playing _Empyrion: Galactic Survival_ ,” the brunet informed her.

She stared.

“They have that for XBOX?”

“No. Tony developed it.”

Nat jumped onto the bed, landing behind them gracefully, putting a hand on Bucky’s metal shoulder and Steve’s right shoulder.

“What’d he do?” she asked curiously.

Steve glared at his boyfriend for a couple more seconds before answering. “I got attacked by like… four triceratops and he just left me there to die.”

Nat stared at Steve, then Bucky, then burst out laughing.

She shouldered the blond out of the way and took his controller.

“I’ma show you how it’s done.”

She spent the next several hours playing Empyrion with Steve and Bucky, alternating between them.


End file.
